


Kiss it better

by Askell



Series: Sleeping Beauties [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: Jo Kirk breaks her leg during a mission, thankfully she has the best CMO in the 'Fleet.





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Jim = Jo, Bones = Leanne. Those were the closest names I could think of, and also Jim would absolutely rock that soft butch aesthetic. Also I can't remember how exactly how they treat broken bones in TOS, so I imagined an advanced version of the experimental technologies we already have. In my mind, the cast is still needed but only for a week or so. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your favorite cuties being adorable and don't forget to leave a comment! I read all of them and they motivate me to write more~
> 
> I don't own the original material etc.

Captain Jo T. Kirk uncrossed her legs once more, her carefully short-trimmed nails clicking on the plastic of her command chair. Only ten minutes until the end of her shift. Ten minutes until her growling stomach could be satisfied. It had been an uneventful day, save from that communication they thought was a SOS but turned out to be a pirate scam. Thinking of the two Andorians yelling for their lawyers in the brig, she was glad she would most likely not be the one to handle the situation.

Stifling a yawn, Jo tousled her hair with one hand. Despite having rocked various styles of pixie cuts since she was 15, she still felt the need to play with her missing longer bangs from time to time. Sometimes when she dreamed, she saw herself with the golden mane she used to have, but as she remembered how much more care she had to give them, she never regretted her choice.

The captain thought it really was a boring day, usually she never even had the time to wonder if she’d eaten at all.... and now she was thinking about her hairstyle. As if hearing her, Uhura’s deep voice warned her that he had intercepted a Klingon communication. Straightening in her seat, Jo popped an energy pill in her mouth. 

It would be hours before she could finally go to rest. 

Sitting in Med Bay, she scowled at the robot handling the regenerator above her arm. The long red slash was only one of the many she had sustained after escaping the Klingon cells, a dozen hours before. The trap had been surprisingly elegant, and for that very reason they had fallen into it head first. 

A series of crisscrossed scratches adorned most of the left side of her face, a souvenir of her encounter with their abrasive armor. It may have looked smooth from afar, but Jo had discovered it had nothing to envy to a shark’s skin. 

Artificially regrowing hair was one of the worst sensations she knew, as she could feel the accelerated growth itching madly and could do nothing about it. Had her hand been obstructing the ray, the hair would have grown _there_. Not the most aesthetic addition to her person. 

“How did you even manage to break your femur?” growled Leanne McCoy, planting a hypo into her captain’s abused thigh. “That’s one of the most unbreakable bones in your body!”

“You say that like I did it intentionally…”

“Well, for one you could have resisted the urge to say hi in person to our ugly friends.”

“We thought they had hostages,” she tried to argue, wincing at the burning sensation of the nano-robots knitting her bone back into shape.

“In a pig’s eye you did. They could have sent you an invitation to their commander’s birthday and you’d have rushed there all the same. You aren’t cleared for duty, by the way.”  
“But Bones…”

“Don’t ‘Bones’ me, this is standard protocol when someone almost punctures an artery with bone fragments. When the anesthetics will wear off you’ll thank me for the free time, anyway,” warned the doctor, the dark braids surrounding her head like the halo of a very pissed off angel. 

Jo caught Leanne’s hand before she could turn away. The other woman raised an eyebrow, but squeezed back. Behind the anger of her facade was the deep worry she always had when her captain was hurt. Avoiding the intense blue eyes looking at her with adoration, Leanne’s shoulders relaxed nonetheless, her annoyance deflating.

Her skin was incredibly soft, much unlike Jo’s calloused, phaser-trained fingers. Like most surgeons, Leanne only had three small patches of habit-hardened skin: one on each of her indexes with which she held surgical threads, and one on her right major finger where her scalpels rested. She had been trained in a very old-fashioned way, as if she could never count on robots, a prized aptitude among Starfleet’s CMOs. 

“When are you finished?” Jo asked softly, her thumb caressing Leanne’s knuckles gently.

“In your direct vicinity probably never, but if you’re talking about my shift, in two hours.”

“Join me in my quarters after then?”

“I’m really not in the mood for sex, right now. Nor are you and your broken leg.”

“That’s not what I implied, silly,” she smiled. “Can’t I just spend the evening with my beautiful girlfriend and tell her how much I love her?”

“Shut up,” scolded Leanne, releasing Jo’s hand and turning away. The captain didn’t miss the blush and smile on her face, though. She grinned wider and called after her to remind her to wear her blue dress, the diplomatic one. Jo loved what that dress did to the doctor’s generous curves.

Exactly two hours and a half after that, the captain wasn’t surprised to find her beloved Bones at her door. The other woman seemed much calmer and playful, as she raised a bottle of brandy and her eyebrow, a smirk on her red lips. With the night-colored satin hugging her waist and the lipstick, as well as the dark hair she had kept in a crown, she had a femme fatale vibe which did wonderful things to Jo’s heart.

A few drinks and Jo’s recent obsession with 20th century jazz music led them to experiment dancing with a plaster. The single piece of assisted armor allowing her to walk made her movements stiffer than usual, the occasional pistons squeaking when she put too much pressure on them. If Leanne felt the support belt when she placed her hands on Jo’s waist, she didn’t comment. After all, she had been the one installing it in the first place. The discovery that her captain still wore briefs because they had “better UFO designs than the women’s version” had secretly made her day. 

When Jo couldn’t hide how tired she was anymore, she gently guided her to her bed, helping her undress without the assisted leg ripping off the cloth of her pants. The sports bra she wore made her look like an old-fashioned boyish pinup, lounging sensually above the blanket. From the grin she harbored, it clearly was intentional.

Making sure she didn’t miss a bit of her own undressing, letting the shiny fabric slide slowly from her skin, the doctor then sat on the bed. Her hand caressed Jo’s chin, then her shoulders, the small dip of her waist. Since no one else could witness it, Leanne allowed genuine smile to conquer her face.

Slowly rising her hands behind her head, she used the secret weapon she knew her captain could never resist. One by one, Leanne placed the pins on the nightstand, allowing her long ink-colored locks to cascade sensually on her shoulders. When she was finished, the soft curls mostly covered her naked chest, making her look like a siren. 

The sharp breath she heard, as well as the way her captain’s beautiful eyes widened, confirmed her tactic had been successful. Ordering the computer to make the lights dimmer with her most sexy voice, she leaned forward to kiss her astonished girlfriend. 

While sleeping with the cast on proved to be a massive pain in the ass, the wonderful woman kissing it better made the whole ordeal much more tolerable. Just before she felt her heavy eyelids shut, Jo promised herself to bring Leanne flowers on their next shore leave (the one the captain wasn’t allergic to, at least).


End file.
